The purpose of the research proposed in this renewal application is to continue the on-going preliminary evaluation of biofeedback and hypnosis in the treatment of recurrent pain associated with carcinoma. In the preliminary project, 50 subjects are assigned pseudo-randomly to five groups of 10 subjects each. These include: a biofeedback group which receives combined EEG/EMG feedback for pain control; high and medium susceptible hypnosis groups which receive hypnotic treatment to teach self-control of pain; and two control groups which participate equally in the study, but receive no treatment. Identical pre- and post-assessment of psychological, physiological, and biochemical data are obtained. Pain measures are assessed daily in the home environment, periodically in the laboratory. Evaluation is based on change scores and interaction patterns within these data. Insufficient data have been gathered to make an evaluation of either techniques possible at this time; however, preliminary results are promising and future directions seem clear. This renewal proposal outlines these directions and presents the experimental strategies and evaluation procedures required to complete the goals of the project. One direction proposed is the use of recently developed non-invasive techniques for examination of cortisol levels in a recurrent-pain population. Three principal treatment strategies are presented: (1) comparison of hypnotic pain-control techniques varied according to their underlying theoretical constructs; (2) the use of multi-modality automomic biofeedback to produce a state of low arousal and pain relief; and (3) the use of a double-blind procedure to separate active versus placebo elements of biofeedback treatment.